


coffee brings us together.

by haydenmd



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Get Together, Multi, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haydenmd/pseuds/haydenmd
Summary: prompt fill for anon on tumblr:"you don't know how to use the coffee maker and i always help you but i saw you using it by yourself and you still ask for my help what are you doing??" AU
Relationships: Thea Queen/Jesse "Quick" Wells/Wally West





	coffee brings us together.

Jesse had been asking Wally for help with the coffee maker every time she visited S.T.A.R. Labs. At first it was because she actually had no idea how to work the coffee maker since it was so different than the ones on her own Earth. But now she asked for help just to be close to him. See, Jesse was pretty sure that she had romantic feelings for the other speedster. So she kept asking for help, citing that she would never figure out how the machine worked.

However, when Wally sped in one day, a blur of yellow and red, he spotted Jesse and Thea in the kitchen. Each woman held a coffee cup. Jesse took Thea’s for refills. She used the machine perfectly fine. Neither woman noticed him, just enveloped in their own little bubble. Wally didn’t think much of it--maybe Thea was just better at explaining things than him.

But the next day, Jesse asked him for help with the coffee maker. She held out her cup, saying the machine buttons wouldn’t respond to her.

“But I saw you get coffee for Thea yesterday. Why do you need my help?”

Jesse was startled by the question. Her tongue darted out, licking her lips out of nervousness.

“Oh...”

“Oh?”

“Yeah... I hoped you wouldn’t...” she trailed off, fiddling with her hands. Fingers flew near the speed of sound, turning her whole hand into a blur.

“That I wouldn’t...” he said, trying to get her to continue.

“That you wouldn’t notice.”

Thea’s head popped in, “Jesse are you done asking him yet? It’s been a second.” She spotted Jesse and Wally, each standing there awkwardly. “He found out, didn’t he?”

“Found out what?” Wally sad, turning to face Thea.

“That I keep asking you for help because I have a major crush on you. Thea’s been teasing me about it for weeks now.” She smiled at him, “I actually never needed your help, the machines here are much simpler than my own Earth’s.”

Wally’s mouth fell open in shock. “You like me?”

“Yeah.”

“So do I,” Thea said. She shrugged, “We were all sharing.”

Jesse and Wally each burst into giggles.

“If it means anything to you,” Jesse said, “I like you too.”

“Same,” Wally added.

“What a trio we are,” Thea said. “Jesse, dump your cold coffee, us three are going on a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> check out my writing tumblr—where this was originally posted—over at speedycubed lol. you can request things over there.


End file.
